The broad, long-term objective of.this resource is to meet the increasing demand for tissue specimens for cancer research by enhancing the participation of the University of Pennsylvania (UPEND as the Eastern Division (ED) of the Cooperative Human Tissue Network (CHTN). UPENN will focus on maintaining a flexible resource capable of evolving rapidly in response to changing tissue needs, emerging research technologies, and shifting regulatory environments; this will be accomplished by a continuing focus on operational innovation and technological adaptation to improve efficiency and effectiveness. The specific aims are summarized as follows: (1) To provide a diversity of well-characterized malignant, normal, and benign human tissue samples. Sourcing and preparation will be driven by investigator needs and include various emerging technologies. (2) To assure the highest quality of ED tissue, data, and services through an integrated program that addresses every aspect, from initial researcher intake through protocol development to tissue procurement/shipment to billing and, finally, researcher feedback. (3) To protect the rights of human subjects whose tissue and/or data may be utilized by CHTN researchers and to protect the safety of staff and research personnel. (4) To play a key cooperative role in the CHTN as a whole, using the ED's unique experience and strengths to improve the network's usefulness to researchers through innovations in structure and operation. Human tissues provide an essential model for the study of human diseases, including research into genetic abnormalities and pre-dispositions in cancer. Researchers are free to focus more time on their research; quality control of diagnoses prevents erroneous findings. Methods will include custom tissue preparations like microdissection, microarray, and DNA/RNA preparation; quality measures including histologic quality control, staff training programs, researcher satisfaction monitoring, data verification, and voice recognition software to enhance efficiency; such privacy measures as de-identification, informed consent, and encryption; use of strengths in informatics, marketing and outreach, and multi-media training techniques.